Cartoon Mix Up
by PatrioticPuppy
Summary: Naraku has sucked the IY gang into a vortex, including Rin and Sesshomaru, and are being transported throughout the animes on Cartoon Network...until they make a deal with Naraku...
1. Naraku's Vortex

Cartoon Mix up  
  
By Patriotic Puppy  
  
Chapter 1: Naraku's Vortex  
  
Hi! Puppy here! Just to let you know, all of these shows are on Cartoon Network. I hope you enjoy my totally funny fanfic! It is really funny! Some of the chapters are short, but some are also long! I wanted to do a fanfic that was funny and had a lot of my favorite shows! So enjoy! I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh yeah! For a disclaimer, I do not own anything from Inuyasha. But if I had, there would be a very dead Kikyo, and a very smart Kagome, along with a perverted Miroku, a stupid Inuyasha, a well-behaved Sango, and a silly Shippo! But I DON'T! I'm tearing!T.T  
  
"Hmm. I wonder where our next adventure will take place?" asked Kagome as the group walked through waist-high grass in the middle of nowhere. Shippo had to stay on Kagome's shoulder or else he'd be lost in the grass. "I told you we should have stopped and asked for directions at the last village we were at! But noooooooo, we had to not ask and get totally lost!"  
  
  
  
"Well excuse me for getting us lost all the time!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  
  
"You jerk! So, as punishment for getting us all totally lost, " Kagome began. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome stopped to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!   
  
  
  
"Alright, now as I was saying before, " Kagome took in a deep breath, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she stopped to catch her breath again.  
  
  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Inuyasha would have gone in further, but he was already in a 1 foot-deep hole!   
  
  
  
"There, I think that's a reasonable punishment!" Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"R-R-REASONABLE!?!?" Inuyasha yelled, lifting his head (surprised to see him conscious, eh? ^_^*).  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a malicious voice.  
  
  
  
"Who's there!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
  
  
Naraku appeared.  
  
  
  
"NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone.  
  
  
  
"Correct." Naraku replied in his usual calm voice.  
  
  
  
"What do you want!" Inuyasha struggled to stand, but his body was way too weak from all those 'sit' commands.   
  
  
  
"The obvious, I'm gonna destroy you by mixing up this anime with other animes." Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"What's an anime?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Really, girl, you should study your 'tests' more often!" Naraku laughed.   
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome shouted. "Leave me and my tests alone!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by mixing our anime thingies with other animes?" asked Shippo. "I don't even know what one is!"  
  
"An anime is a Japanese cartoon. It has lots of action." Naraku explained.  
  
  
  
"How did you know about it?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Simple. I transported myself from one anime from another. It is sooooo simple." Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"Action!? Count me in!" Inuyasha muttered from where he was.  
  
  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, who was standing right next to him.  
  
  
  
"Now, enough talk! Time for you to meet your maker!" Naraku activated a vortex, sucking up Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and oddly enough, Sesshomaru and Rin (Jaken wasn't quick enough to catch up to them and was left behind) jumped into the vortex before it disappeared. "Now, this is interesting, Sesshomaru and Rin. I can destroy them all without doing two trips. How easy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" asked Inuyasha, now on his back.  
  
  
  
They were all on an island. And there were a lot of people on the island. Kagome looked over and saw a group of people coming their way. They were the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! There was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity (is it spelled right?), and Mai. They were all carrying the duel disks from Kaiba's previous Battle City Tournament.  
  
  
  
When Yugi spotted them, he walked over to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi. "And how come you don't have a duel disk?"   
  
  
  
"A what?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"A duel disk." Yugi repeated.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yugi! What's up!?" asked Joey, running up to them.  
  
  
  
"Wait up Joey!" called Serenity.  
  
  
  
"So, who are you?" Joey asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, explain yourselves. Why are you on this island if you aren't even a duelist?" asked Mai.  
  
~*~*~*YES! A cliffie! I love to DO them, but I don't like it when others do it to ME! GRRRRRRRRRRRR. But I desire at least 5 REVIEWS until I post the next chapter, which I have already written! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^~*~*~* 


	2. Battle City Island?

Chapter 2: Battle City Island?  
  
Hi there! Puppy again! I hope that you liked the first chapter of my new fan-fic. Don't worry, if you didn't think it was funny, it will get funnier as it progresses! No garentees for this chapter though! Enjoy! For more disclaimers, I don't own anything of Inuyasha. I hate typing these on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah yes! Who cares if I only got 1 frickin' review! It was POSSITIVE! YAYNESS! *Does little Happy-Dance* I like to thank Slugger1 for writing me a nice review! This is my first fanfic and I am fufilling your wish! Hope you like the second chapter! R&R for this one too! PLEASE!? You make me feel so loved! Of course I need to take a shower right now, but who cares when you have adoring fans wanting to read your writing? On with the show!^_^  
  
After all the introductions were settled, everyone started to become friends, except Joey and Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"My, you are very gorgious!" Miroku began to do his little lechery buisness with Mai and Tea.   
  
  
  
"Knock it off!" Sango hit Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" Miroku yelled, and went to find another woman. Oddly enough, Miroku stumbled onto Serenety (this is how I'm gonna spell her name! Got it? Even if it isn't spelled right! Curse complicated names!O_o), and started to sweet-talk her. "So, would you consider bearing my children?"  
  
  
  
Serenety blushed.   
  
  
  
"Knock it off!" Joey pounded his head about 10 times. "First you go making off with my friends, and now you're messing with my sis? Geese! What's with these people?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^Miroku you pervert you!^_^~*~*~*  
  
That night, when everyone was asleep, they were all quickly woken up by an explosion.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" asked Yugi, running over to where the explosion was coming from.  
  
  
  
"It was me. I apoligize." Naraku walked out from the smoke.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
  
  
"It seems that you were unable to die in this anime, let us try another. And you guys shall suffer the consiquences as well in the next anime I chose randomly. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku opened the vortex again, and everyone was sucked into the vortex. Sess and Rin, who had been following IY and the others had jumped into the vortex as well, and followed them.  
  
Everyone landed on the coast of an island. It was a hot sunny afternoon, though when they were sucked in it was nearly midnight, and it was very hot out.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a giant yellow bird with all sorts of spikes across its wings flew out and launched a bunch of electricity.   
  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" cried everyone as they all ran away. At least everyone except Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, though Kagome showed her fear by grasping Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you run away!?" asked Shippo. "It's way too big!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid of this stupid bird!" Inuyasha replied, as usual.  
  
  
  
"Neither am I!" Mai anounced, walking over next to Sango.  
  
  
  
"Me too!" Joey joined them. "Besides, I wasn't even afraid for one second!" (everyone falls down for a second, then get back up)  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? You were screaming and running with the rest of us!" Tea yelled.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I was just acting! I was following you guys! And I was just screaming because I was so surprised! You know, I have quick reactions to big things, so I kind of scream!" Joey tried to say.  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that it?" Tea asked in a sarcastic voice. "Well, if you're gonna fake it, you could be a little more realistic!"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't faking it! I really wasn't scared!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, then I suppose you're legs are shaking from excitment?" Tristan asked, looking at Joey's legs shivering.   
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Joey yelled as Tristan and Tea start laughing at them from the background.  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like we should destroy this wierd looking bird!" Sango replied (she was in her demon exterminator suit, holding her boomerang, ready to throw it). "We'll take this overgrown powerhouse down!" Sango launches her Hirakotsu. "Hirakotsu!"   
  
  
  
The boomerang launches, and chops off the bird's leg, but when it falls, no blood spurts out.  
  
  
  
"What's the deal? Why isn't there any blood?" wondered Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the leg landed, causing all sorts of nuts and bolts to come out.  
  
  
  
"It's a mechanical bird!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Really?" asked Tea. "You mean we were all scared over a robot?"  
  
  
  
"Well, then if it's a robot, it must have a programming, so it won't hurt us." Mai dropped her guard.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^Just to let you know, they were on that Pokemon Island with the giant mechanical Pokemon! You have to see the episode to understand it! YAY! I DID! Go me! Go me! Uh-hu uh-hu uh-huh!^_^~*~*~*  
  
The group traveled a bit more until they came up to a bustling city, and a beautiful beach.  
  
  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Tea. "Let's all go swimming! Please?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome urged.  
  
  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Because everyone's tired, and we need a break that's why!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started dragging him down the hill towards the changing booths. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, " Miroku and Sango followed along, followed again by Yugi and the others.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Let's go swimming!" Joey ran past everyone and ran striaght into an empty changing booth. Literally! He had missed the entrance and knocked it over. So he stood it back up and ran inside. You could hear him mumbling stuff from outside his booth.  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's change into our bathing suits!" Kagome anounced as she ran into another booth, set it back up, and ran inside it. "Oops!"  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran into separate booths as well, for Kagome bought them each bathing suits as well for the river by Kaede's village. They also said 'Oops' and set the booths back up and ran inside them. Except Miroku, who knocked it over a few more times by running into it until Sango walked over (still in her clothes) and put his up, and made sure he got inside it before returning to her booth.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled before disappearing into the booth.  
  
  
  
"No! I'm staying on the shore if you don't mind!" Inuyasha replied, sitting down on the sand as far away from the water as possible but still on the beach to keep an eye on them.  
  
  
  
"Okay, if you say so, but you're missing out!" Kagome popped out of the booth wearing her bathing suit with the red and yellow stripes.  
  
  
  
"Ah! This feels nice!" Sango walked out with a blue bikini on. "Blue's definetly my color!"  
  
  
  
"Well, purple's mine!" Mai stepped out with a purple bikini on.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're looking nice, Sango!" Miroku snuck up behind Sango in a dark purple bathing suit and began to rub her butt, as usual.  
  
  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sango hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu, which was hanging from her back.   
  
  
  
Miroku chuckled lightly, and wobbled a bit as a large bump formed on his head. He had these swirly eyes like in cartoons, or when Shippo gets really confused with something!  
  
  
  
"Well, let's go!" Joey appeared with a bright blue bathing suit on.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi followed from behind with a light blue bathing suit on as well.  
  
  
  
"My brother always has the best ideas!" Serenety shouted as she ran beside Joey in a blue bathing suit (not a bikini! If she is wearing a bikini, I'll say so! So it's a one-piece!*_*).  
  
  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Tea ran behind Yugi in a blue and pink striped bathing suit.  
  
  
  
"I've got a beachball!" Shippo bounced along the shore on a large beachball in a turquoise bathing suit.  
  
  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha, who stayed well away from the water on shore staring at the group with a wierd angry expression, was having a great time in the water. Shippo somehow managed to stay on the top of the beachball as Kagome and Sango bounced it to each other.  
  
  
  
Mai and Tea decided to push Joey underneath the water and watch him struggle to the surface, he doesn't swim so good. They kept doing this until Serenety noticed it and made them stop.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Serenety!" Joey thanked as he wiped saltwater from his eyes. "I owe you one! Remind me once we get back to our anime thingy!"  
  
  
  
"Okay! I won't forget!" Serenety replied.  
  
  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Sango yelled on the shore. Inuyasha had a strange expression which was obvious that he was just daydreaming and not paying the least bit of attention to Sango's yelling. So Miroku wacked him on the head with his staff. Nothing happens. He does it twice as hard. Nothing happens. Then he wacks him in the face as hard as possible, then he snaps out of it (you know! The head is the top of the head! The face is where the eyes, nose, and mouth is! Just to let you folks know!).  
  
  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly so that Kagome and the others in the ocean turned and stared at the three.  
  
  
  
"You aren't paying any attention to us!" Sango yelled back.  
  
  
  
"So?" Inuyasha began to go back into that dazed look again. Miroku hit him again in the face. "Quit doing that!"  
  
  
  
"Then listen for more than three seconds!" Miroku yelled.  
  
  
  
"What an idiot." Shippo said, afloat on the beachball which was floating in the sea next to Kagome's leg.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha obviously heard, walked over, picked up Shippo by the tail, and twirled him around and around and smacked him hard in the sand, causing a huge hole. Then the wave washed up against the shore, and saltwater went into Shippo's hole. Then the water made a lot of sand fall into it.  
  
  
  
Shippo jumped out of the hole quickly. "Bleh! Saltwater tastes disgusting! Especially sand that didn't even have a taste at all!"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up angrily at Inuyasha, who was walking back to his spot near the end of the beach.  
  
  
  
"Apoligize Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered.  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha replied. By now, lots of other people were staring.  
  
  
  
"SIT!" Kagome ordered.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said before smacking into the ground. "What'd you do that for!?!?!?"  
  
  
  
No reply.  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, the group checked into a hotel, and all of the girls went to the pool, leaving the boys at the hotel.  
  
  
  
"So now what do you want to do now?" asked Joey.  
  
  
  
"How should I know?" replied Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Ah shut up!" Joey argued back.  
  
  
  
"No, why don't you shut up!" Tristan yelled.  
  
  
  
"You want to eat my fist?" Joey stood up off the couch he was on.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should eat mine!" Tristan held up a fist.   
  
  
  
"Do us all a favor and shut the heck up!" Inuyasha said calmly, laying down on a chair with his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Tristan and Joey walked over to Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you try us!?" Joey yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'd waste you, don't waste my time!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tristan yelled.  
  
  
  
"I think he's asking for one!" Joey replied.  
  
  
  
Miroku stood between the two boys and Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Hold on! This fight is pointless!" Miroku said. "Now, we shouldn't argue. Or if you do, I'll tell all of the girls when they return."  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare tell Serenety that stuff I did! She'd never forgive me!" Joey said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I bet she'd forgive me!" Tristan replied.  
  
  
  
Joey didn't reply, but had an angry face on.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should have gone with Kagome and the others. This is so boring, I mean, there isn't anyone to play with!" Shippo muttered, and went to find someone to play with. He asked everyone, and finally, Yugi decided to teach Shippo how to play Checkers, for there was the game in their room at the hotel. They got to have the extra large room for all the people.  
  
  
  
"You do know they wouldn't let you swi or go into the hot tub anyway even if you did go. So it would be just as boring." Miroku replied, reading a magazine with images that I do not wish to share wtih you.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
"Ah wow! This feels soooooooooo good!" Kagome informed as she stepped into the hot tub.  
  
  
  
"I'll say, it's a good thing those goof-ball boys didn't come along!" Mai said as she leaned back against the edge of the hot tub.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I can admit that my brother does some odd things!" Serenety relied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but Inuyasha and Miroku are just so annoying and idiotic sometimes!" Sango replied.  
  
  
  
"Hey! So we aren't the only people here after all!" said a strange voice. It was clearly a boy's voice.  
  
  
  
"Pika!" said another.  
  
  
  
"Pika? What's that mean?" asked Mai, turning around to face the stranger. "What are you doing here? And who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? We're here to swim!" replied a second, girl's voice.   
  
  
  
"Togi!" chirped a strange high voice.  
  
  
  
"Hm?" asked Kagome, finally getting a good look at the group. You guys should already know what anime it is if you ever watch TV.  
  
  
  
It was none other than the characters from Pokemon! There was Ash, Misty, and Brock. Along with Togepi and of course Pikachu! The star!  
  
  
  
"You still haven't explained who you are!" Mai said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, if you don't tell us, I consider you guys strangers, and I'll call my brother to come down here! He's the best!" Serenety exagerated.  
  
  
  
"Okay, well my name's Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash pointed to the yellow rodent on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Pikachu!" said the creature.  
  
  
  
"Are you new to Pokemon?" asked Ash.  
  
  
  
"Pokemon? What are they?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Appears not. It's a long story, anyway, my name's Misty! And this is Togepi!" the girl pointed to the creature she was holding.  
  
  
  
"And I'm Brock. It's nice to meet you all!" Brock said. Then he blushed and grabbed Mai's hand, Mai was standing. "But you can just call me Sweetheart!" Brock goes over to Kagome. "Or you!" Goes over to Serenety. "Or you!" And repeated this until he got through with all but one of the girls' which was Tea because Misty had grabbed his ear by then.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
After the introductions were complete, and everyone was done swimming, the girls decided to invite their new friends to their hotel room.  
  
  
  
Before the girls entered, Inuyasha sniffed the air, and stood up from his chair quickly.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku seconds before the door opened.  
  
  
  
The group turned around to see the girls with Ash, Misty, and Brock along with them.  
  
  
  
"Hey there boys!" Mai greeted.  
  
  
  
"Did you behave yourself?" asked Tea, who had mostly stayed quiet the whole time.  
  
  
  
"What about you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"And you Miroku?" wondered Sango.  
  
  
  
"Well I say that's a stupid question!" Inuyasha looked at the three strangers. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
  
  
So they went over introductions again, fortuanetly a bit quicker than the previous.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
The next day, the gang set off and quickly learned what Pokemon were. They couldn't catch one, seeing as they didn't have a Pokemon liscense, so they didn't even try.  
  
  
  
"This path should lead us to the next town!" Brock informed.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, you seem to have made some new friends, Inuyasha." said a voice.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Naraku.  
  
  
  
"Naraku!" he said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Now, I think that you and all of your little friends should visit another anime and see what you can do. I hope you die quickly. Then again, maybe I should allow you all to die slowly, keep the suffering in the pain and sadness. Bye bye!" Naraku opened the vortex again. And everyone was sucked into the vortex.  
  
~*~*~*Well! I hope you all liked my second chapter! R&R! Or else I won't post up the next chapter! MWAHAHA! I'm so evil yet so loved! That's wrong but still makes sense! MWAHAHA!^-^ 


	3. Sent Back Already?

Chapter 3: Sent Back Already?  
  
Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer! I hate them! So I'll make it less boring and write a poem on it.  
  
I own nothing of Inuyasha  
  
It makes me all mad  
  
I'll steal them from Takahashi  
  
But that'd make her all sad  
  
  
  
Who cares? I hate writing poems anyway! Besides, if I did steal them, she'd probably sue me! I'm too young to go to jail!*shivers and hides in a small corner*   
  
I'd like to thank FoxShadow for writing me a great review! Thank you! Have you told CaptainInuyasha777 that Cartoon Mix Up has been posted? If not, please tell her! I'm posting this chapter on your command! But enough of that, on with the story! Let's see what happens.  
  
  
  
The gang ends up in a weird place that looked like a cartoon of some sort. The places were poorly drawn, and the animals totally sucked!  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but this place looks so stupid!" Mai replied.  
  
  
  
"Exactly." Naraku appeared out of the brush. "This is the new anime that I created. It isn't as good as the others, but so an artist must suffer!"  
  
  
  
"Naroku! Why don't you end this stuff now!" Joey said bravely.  
  
  
  
"My brother is the coolest!" Serenity cheered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and by the way, it's Naraku, not Naroku!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
  
  
"Hm!?" Joey fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oh well. So he's a bit quirky, but I love him so!" Serenity replied.  
  
  
  
"So what brings this lovely visit?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"I think that too many of you are here, so I think I should send some of you back!" Naraku opened the vortex again, sucking up Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Misty, and Togepi. Leaving only the IY (Inuyasha!) gang, Joey, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu. "There, I think that will settle things a bit. Now most of you have been sent back over to their own anime! Farewell!" Naraku grabbed his disguise and took off.  
  
  
  
After a bit of journeying through the strange place, they finally reached something that looked like a large golden key. Kagome walked over and picked it up, and suddenly, a large vortex appeared again and sucked everyone up, and dropped them back into the Kanto Region.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm back where I'm suppose to be! This is Kanto!" Ash cheered.  
  
  
  
"Good for you, bad for us." Joey replied.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I'll make you guys a deal." Naraku slipped out again. "If you destroy all of Kanto Region, then I'll send you all back in your own animes."   
  
  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" asked Inuyasha. "You're the one who sent us here in the first place! Besides, you always make other people do your business, so why should we trust you?"  
  
  
  
"Good question, but this is really your only hope in finding your way back home, so go now and destroy Kanto. I never liked this place anyway, the beaches were always too crowded, and I could never remember all the names of those stupid Pokemon things! And I could never find a good place to eat, and there were so many things about those stupid Pokebrats! And there were so many....." and Naraku trailed off and turned into a mumble as he fell into his own thoughts and not realizing where he was.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's start!" Ash replied. "But I really feel bad to destroy my town, so you guys do it for me!"   
  
  
  
"Alright, let the slaughtering begin!" Inuyasha oddly seemed really excited by Naraku's deal.  
  
  
  
"First, I think to speed up the process you'll need backup!" Naraku transported Misty, Togepi, the characters from YuYuHakusho, and the characters from DBZ (DragonBallZ just for those who didn't know!). Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Krillan were all transported there.  
  
  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment, this is where I take over." Sesshomaru and Rin appeared from out of the brush.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"And Rin too!" added Kagome.   
  
  
  
"Don't you think it's dangerous to have a little girl out here?" asked Ash.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I may be little, but I'm brave!" Rin yelled. "I'm sick and tired of calling me a little baby!"  
  
  
  
"Little brat is more like it." Hiei commented. Rin made an angry face.  
  
  
  
"SAY WHAT YOU LIKE! BUT I HAVE LORD SESSHOMARU HERE TO PROTECT ME!" Rin yelled.  
  
  
  
"So who are you guys???" asked the remaining members.  
  
  
  
"My stupid older brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied.  
  
  
  
"Half brother!" Sesshomaru corrected.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Inuyasha sounded really ticked off now. "LISTEN, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"  
  
  
  
"Funny, you calling me the idiot of the family and you can't even figure out the simple matter of how we got here?" asked Seshomaru. Rin giggled.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP RIN!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  
  
"Why? You aren't the boss of me!" Rin giggled some more.  
  
  
  
"WHY I OUTTA!" Inuyasha charged to punch Rin in the face, but Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha against a tree. He got up.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru, why are you here, anyway?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Easy." began Sesshomaru. "I was so bored that I thought I'd try something new, and it just so happened that Rin spotted you guys walking along and I decided to find out what you were up to. Next thing I knew you were being sucked into the vortex by Naraku, so I decided to catch a ride with you. Too bad for Jaken that he wasn't quick enough to join us. So he was left behind. I bet he's moping around back home."  
  
~*~*~*^_^MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil to leave Jaken behind! MWAHAHAHAHA!~*~*~*  
  
In the feudal era, Kagura is sitting by a tree looking very bored with Kanna, staring at Jaken sitting in a clearing.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you gone this time!? And you have even taken that idiotic human and left me with Ah and Uhn! What am I to do?" Jaken moaned. Ah and Uhn walked over and gave Jaken a lick. "Don't bother. Nothing can heal the wounds of being left behind again! Just leave me behind! Nothing you can do can sooth me." Ah and Uhn turn around and start walking away. Jaken tilts his head and stares at the dragon-horse creature walk away and soon becomes all panicky. "WAIT! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT! COME BAAAAACK!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*^_^Poor Jaken!~*~*~*  
  
Back with the others in the other anime.  
  
  
  
"Great! You can help us speed up the destruction of Kanto so that we can all get home!" Joey cheered.  
  
  
  
"Why should I help an idiot human like you?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
"I think he's nothing more than a weakling." Kuwabara replied.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru growled, stuck out his hand, and fired his energy whippy thingy and knocked Kuwabara into the air, and he came crashing into the ground many feet away.   
  
  
  
"Never insult me." Sesshomaru warned. "Or you will be destroyed. But I will help destroy Kanto. Not to help you people, but for my own enjoyment."  
  
  
  
"Yay! We're gonna cause some destruction! I bet Sesshomaru will cause the most!" Rin cheered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^Why I always make this little face, I don't know~*~*~*  
  
That afternoon, everyone decided to start at the closest place, unfortunately for Ash, which was his home, Pallet Town.  
  
  
  
"We'll just watch from a bush." Misty replied to the group.  
  
  
  
"Why? Not afraid to kill a friend, are you?" asked Sesshomaru. "You should get used to it. Besides, I plan to kill my idiot half brother over there. He's a disgrace to our family. Especially that mother of his."  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, he went to punch his brother.....................half brother in the back of the head, but Sesshomaru dodged and hit him in the back and knocked him into the ground.  
  
  
  
"Let the destruction begin." announced Sesshomaru, all fired up.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Shippo rented a bike and rode around making skid marks on the roads, making all the cars stop, Sesshomaru and the Z Fighters destroyed all the buildings, and the YuYuHakusho characters destroyed all the people, including Ash's mom. They made sure to disintegrate her so Ash wouldn't know they did it. They then told him that she was crushed by a building so that he wouldn't become all sad. That night, Inuyasha began to cut down all the trees in sight to stop the paper-making and lessen the oxygen supply while the girls got dinner going.  
  
  
  
"Well done, it seems you were able to destroy a town." Naraku slipped out of the brush that Inuyasha had not destroyed yet.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Goku with a mouthful of bread in his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Kakorot (is that spelled right?)!" Vegeta yelled. "But he has a point, who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I am Naraku, and I have something for you." Naraku opened the vortex. "Here's a little gift to speed things up." Koga, Hamtaro, Boss, Mai, and Myoga entered through the vortex.  
  
  
  
"Koga!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why'd you send him here? He isn't any use for the destruction! He slows us down, so why?"  
  
  
  
"To annoy you." Naraku replied as he disappeared through the bushes. "Have fun now."  
  
  
  
"I admit traveling through a vortex is fast, but could you make it a little more comfortable?" Mai rubbed her head from the landing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH MY! DO YOU REALLY THINK I LIKE BEING HERE?" Myoga yelled. "Cause I don't!"  
  
  
  
"Ah shut up!" Boss yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't say something like that to our new friend Boss!" Hamtaro said.  
  
  
  
"Okay put em up!" Boss put up his fists addressing a challenge to wrestle Myoga.  
  
  
  
"Now this I got to see!" Inuyasha knelt down and peered down to watch the hamster take on Myoga the demon flea, but the flea was no where to be found. Inuyasha spotted Myoga jumping away as quickly as a demon flea could. "Hey! Myoga! Come back here! My father said he'd pay you to do this fight!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not falling for that, your dad's dead, that's why I'm stuck with you in the first place!" Myoga yelled as he hopped away.  
  
  
  
"Well, he's catching on, he's fallen for that one ever since he wouldn't do what I wanted." Inuyasha added as he watched the little coward run off.  
  
  
  
Koga had a large headache, and finally got rid of it to go to his true business.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Kagome, I hope you didn't mind me coming here!" Koga walked over to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"BACK OFF WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled as he came between Koga and Kagome. Koga growled a bit. "And besides, you didn't come here on purpose, you came here by accident! So go home now!"  
  
"Hope, sorry, but I don't need to go home yet. Not till I make sure that Kagome is back safe and sound." Koga replied. Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
  
  
"Come on! Don't start a fight already!" Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"Back off, Kagome, I may have to kill him! Or worse." Inuyasha grasped Tetsusaiga, ready to pull it out.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try it, Mutt-face!" Koga teased.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha swung his sword, but missed Koga. The two shards in his legs gave him more speed than originally, so he easily dodged.  
  
  
  
"Why are they arguing?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
"People don't argue! I've gotta stop them!" Hamtaro ran over to where Inuyasha and Koga were battling.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Boss grabbed and held Hamtaro back. "Are you nutz!? If you go out there, you're gonna be crushed and killed by those things!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, you're right Boss." Hamtaro gave up.  
  
  
  
"Alright! A battle between demons! This'll be interesting!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! I hope the brown guy wins! He's cool!" Goten followed Trunks to a good viewing point.  
  
  
  
"What are you nutz!? The red guy's more talented! Look at his neat looking sword! It's so powerful!" Trunks argued.  
  
  
  
"So, at least the brown guy doesn't have any weapon, so that makes him a better fighter!" Goten argued back.  
  
  
  
"Does not!" Trunks yelled.  
  
  
  
"Does to!" Goten and Trunks were in each others faces now.  
  
  
  
"No!" Trunks yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Goten yelled back.  
  
  
  
"Stop this, you two! I'm trying to watch the match!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I want to see who wins!" Goku was sitting on the ground next to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"That red guy isn't doing too bad for a demon!" Kuwabara said.  
  
  
  
"You fool! He isn't a demon!" Hiei replied in his usual tone.  
  
  
  
"What? Then what is he!? Look at those claws and fangs and those dog ears! He must be a demon!" Trunks, Goten, Yusuke, and Kuwabara argued back.  
  
  
  
"Well, seeing as you're only humans with spiritual powers, you can't tell." Kurama replied. "That man isn't a demon, or a human. Actually, he's in between, a half demon as you may call it."  
  
  
  
"Really? So there's such thing as a half demon?" asked Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"Not many, though." Sesshomaru walked over.  
  
  
  
"Wow, " Kuwabara said. "Then he's doing good for a guy who is totally handicapped to the other."   
  
  
  
"See! The red guy's handicapped too! So he's gonna win!" Trunks started the argument again.  
  
  
  
"But your guy has a sword!"   
  
  
  
"So, your guy has shard thingies in his legs so that gives him extra powers!"   
  
  
  
"Not much power!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"SO? IT'S STILL POWER!!!!"  
  
  
  
"CHILDREN! TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE SO WE CAN WATCH THE FIGHT!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Trunks and Goten walked over to a place where no one could hear them, and argued about who would win.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Sango.  
  
  
  
"Or at least stop their fighting?" asked Shippo.  
  
  
  
"I think it would be best to let them deal with it themselves." Miroku replied. Then he raised his voice into a shout. "First one unconscious loses!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, fine by me!" Inuyasha replied as he readied Tetsusaiga to perform the wind scar technique.  
  
  
  
"You're DEAD!!!!!!!" Koga was about to land a punch in the head, but then he got a bad feeing again.  
  
  
  
"You're the one who's dead!" Inuyasha launched the wind scar at Koga. It barely missed him. Koga went flying back and went unconscious onto the ground.  
  
  
  
"Well, that sure didn't take long." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"See! I told you the red guy would win!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Did not!" Goten argued back.  
  
  
  
"Actually he did." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
"Did not!" Goten and Goku argued.  
  
  
  
"Did to!" Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma joined.  
  
  
  
"Did not!" Goku, Goten, and Krillan yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID TO!" Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Boss said.  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!" Goten, Goku, Krillan, and Hamtaro yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID TO!" Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Boss, and Kagome yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!" Goten, Goku, Krillan, Hamtaro, and Sango yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID TO!" the gang and Yusuke yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!" the gang and Kuwabara yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID TO!" the gang and Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!" the gang and Miroku yelled (Miroku only joined because Sango was there!).  
  
  
  
And so it continued until everyone except Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, and Koga were not arguing.  
  
  
  
"They're are complete idiots!" Hiei replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I agree that their actions are quite childish." Kurama held up his rose. "Shall I stop their arguing?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, let them continue for a bit more. This shall be entertaining." Hiei replied. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was completely confused. Koga just regained consciousness and was also very confused.  
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!"   
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
  
  
"DID TO!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"SHALL I STOP THEM NOW?" asked Kurama, who was yelling over all the noise.  
  
  
  
"A BIT MORE! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped to take a breather.  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"Shall I stop them now?" asked Kurama, taking his fingers out of his ears and pulling out his rose again.  
  
  
  
"Only if they shut up." Hiei answered, covering his ears to stop his ears from ringing from their yelling. Inuyasha had flattened his ears to his head about halfway through. Koga clamped his hands to his ears and didn't' let loose.  
  
  
  
Kurama took his red rose and turned it into his thorn whip. Then he smacked it in front of the arguing group. They stopped and stared at Kurama. "This arguing is senseless. It isn't a good way to settle any debate."  
  
  
  
"Besides, it's uncool." Hiei commented.  
  
  
  
"Shortie's right!" Kuwabara agreed. "This is uncool. So what is the coolest thing?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know!" everyone in the group replied except Shippo, who was thinking hard.  
  
  
  
"I have an idea!" Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?!?!?" asked everyone, including Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, and Koga.  
  
  
  
"The hippest thing now is the sing Christmas Songs, even though it's the middle of July!" Shippo cheered. "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!"  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, everyone started singing their favorite Christmas Song.  
  
  
  
The IY gang sang Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Mai and Joey joined Ash and his friends and they sang Jingle Bells, Yusuke and his gang sang Santa Clause is Coming to Town, and the Z fighters sang Up on the Roof Top, Bulma gave microphones to Boss, Hamtaro, and Myoga, and they taught Myoga their Christmas Song!  
  
  
  
"Then One foggy Christmas Eve, Santa Came To Say, " sang the IY gang.  
  
  
  
"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle All The Way!" sang Ash and his gang.  
  
  
  
"Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!" sang Yusuke and the group.   
  
  
  
"I still think Santa sucks!" muttered Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"How can you say that?" Kurama muttered back. "Santa is the spirit of joy! How could you hate someone as good and jolly as Santa?"  
  
  
  
"Simple! I hate him! All I get is coal and clothes!" Yusuke muttered back.  
  
  
  
"That's because you get in street fights and hang out with demons." Hiei said sarcastically. "And Santa knows that you've been a nauty teenager!"  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE IN!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hey! We're supposed to be singing!" Kuwabara yelled. "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!" he sang in a very bad tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"This is so pointless." Hiei replied before Kuwabara forced everyone to sing again.  
  
  
  
"Up On The Roof Top, Reindeer Pause, Out Pops Good Old Santa Clause!" sang the Z fighters.  
  
  
  
"Saying Merry Christmas, How Are You?" sang Hamtaro (see a Christmas episode of Hamtaro in order to find out the whole song!).  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas! How Are You?" added Myoga and Boss as they began to sing the next verse.  
  
  
  
"Children Laughing, Children Playing, " Hamtaro and the gang sang. "Friends are everywhere!"  
  
  
  
After everyone was finished doing their song, they didn't know what to do next.  
  
  
  
"What song should we sing next?" asked Rin.  
  
  
  
"Oh Christmas Tree! Oh Christmas Tree!" sang Shippo.  
  
  
  
"NO MORE SINGING! ESPECIALLY CHRISTMAS SONGS!" Yusuke announced.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, singing is sooooooo 5 minutes ago!" Shippo said. "The cool thing to do now is to wet your pants!"  
  
  
  
"Nah, that's a fad from FADS (my soon-to-be-uploaded fanfic!)!" Goten argued. "We don't want to be copy-cats!"  
  
  
  
"Besides, I'm a dog!" Inuyasha added. "I can't be a cat!"  
  
  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome started. "It's a figure of speech!"  
  
  
  
"Ah who cares!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, the cool thing to do now is to take out your cellphone and dial your own number over and over again for no apparent reason!" Yusuke took out his cellphone and started to dial his own number. "Hey! It's my answering machine! Hello, mom! I'm in another anime right now! Like you even care! Anyway, don't pick up the phone because I'm doing the new fad! I'll probably call about another 500 times! Be prepared to delete 500 more messages after I'm done!" Yusuke hung up. "Your phone number is optional. Otherwise, you can call 911. It's fun!"  
  
  
  
Immediately, everyone took out a cellphone from behind their backs and either dialed their own phone number, or 911.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's going on!? You're all supposed to be destroying Kanto!" Naraku, without his disguise, jumped out of the bushes.  
  
  
  
"We're doing the latest fad, Naraku, come join us!" Inuyasha invited (okay, this stuff has so gone to his head! Naraku is Inuyasha's sworn enemy, besides Koga! It's weird, but still funny!^-^I'm so bad!).  
  
  
  
"Alright, to be cool, I'll join my most hated opponents and do their hip new fads!" Naraku took out a cellphone. "I stole this from Kagura and her last journey here! I'm such a villan!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to hear my answering machine!" Miroku yelled.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Miroku, we don't have answering machines!" Sango replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Miroku replied.  
  
  
  
"Hey, how come every time I dial my phone number, it says I no longer live here or I dialed the wrong phone number?" asked Inuyasha, listening to the voice that told him what he just said.  
  
  
  
"Because you keep dialing a phone number that doesn't exist!" Kagome answered. "Besides, you don't have a phone number."  
  
  
  
"Then how can people call me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"THEY CAN'T!"  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
After a while, everyone got bored from dialing the same number 500 times.  
  
  
  
"I have an idea!" Naraku exclaimed like a little kid. "Let's go and destroy Kanto and cause some destruction!"  
  
  
  
"Naaaaaaaaah!" everyone declined.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, then let's go and destroy Kanto and cause some destruction!" Naraku repeated.  
  
  
  
"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone agreed.  
  
  
  
"Now that sounds like an idea!" Koga and Inuyasha agreed as well. "Much better than the one you said before!"  
  
~*~*~*So, did you all like my third chapter? It's kind of weird, but I like it! It's supposed to be a humor fic! Remember?*sticks tongue out at monitor* I'm not posting the next chapter up until I get some more reviews! I don't know how many, but enough to make me satisfied!^_^ I'm really evil! MWAHAHA! Making you all suffer like this to see that fate of the next city about to be demolished! Farewell!~*~*~* 


	4. Everyone Has The Latest FAD

Chapter 4: Everyone has the latest FAD  
  
Everyone stands around with burritos in their hands as they watch Inuyasha blow up Erika's gym, and watch Koga kill Erika and her friends and Pokemon as they try to escape the slaughter. Then Vegeta uses an energy blast to destroy the power plant hidden in the woods. Then everything else except the destruction group (that's all the Z fighters, IY group, Yusuke group, etc. etc. etc.) blows up from all the stored electricity.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BUURIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried everyone as their burritos blew up in their hands. Inuyasha's, Koga's, and even Vegeta's blew up as well.  
  
  
  
"DAD YOU IDIOT!" Trunks yelled at his father.  
  
  
  
"You destroyed my burrito you idiot!" Bulma yelled as well at her idiotic husband.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm such an idiot!" Vegeta yelled to himself.  
  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goten whined over his blown up burrito. "I NEVER EVER EVEN GOT TO TRY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh no! What will the chickens do?" asked Shippo, who scared away a chicken with his fox-fire even though he knew it would have no effect.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku appeared. "Good work! Now, let's get back to those fads!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Kagome admitted.  
  
  
  
"Now, about that question, Shippo, the chickens will be just fine if you don't kill or scare them!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Shippo cheered. He celebrated by wetting his pants like the Shippo in FADS.  
  
  
  
"But what about the ants?" asked Goku. "Chickens eat ants, don't they?"  
  
  
  
"No, anteaters eat ants idiot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"But don't chickens eat ants?" asked Goku.  
  
  
  
"No! They do not eat ants Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"Then that means I can eat the ants!" Goku replied.  
  
  
  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT EAT THE ANTS! THE ANTEATERS WILL EAT THE ANTS BECAUSE ANTEATERS EAT ANTS, AND YOU'RE NOT AN ANTEATER, SO YOU DON'T EAT ANTS!" Vegeta yelled (talk about a big tongue-twister!). "Besides, I have a clean deal with the anteaters before I killed them that I could eat all the ants in the universe. I have an official paper saying so." Vegeta held up a paper that had a deal written on it, and then an anteater's signature. You could tell it was an anteater's because there was a footprint, then next to it, in neat cursive, was a signature that read ANTEATER.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Goku was shocked. "But I'm wanna eat the ants!"  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta answered. "You can eat some of them!"  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Shippo.  
  
  
  
"Eat some of them." Vegeta repeated.  
  
  
  
"Some of what?" asked Shippo. Apparently he'd been bonked on the head many times by Inuyasha a moment before, so his IQ dropped a lot!  
  
  
  
"The ants."  
  
  
  
"What ants?"  
  
  
  
"The ones that Kakorot and I were talking about."  
  
  
  
"Carrot? Don't change the subject! I don't even like carrots!"  
  
  
  
"Not Carrots, Kakorot!"  
  
  
  
"What's the deal with Carrots!? I hate carrots! They're healthy and taste bad!"  
  
  
  
"I'll spell it for you! C-A-R-R-O-T!"  
  
  
  
"See! You said Carrot! What were you saying about the ants?"  
  
  
  
"I meant Carrot! No, wait, I meant Kakorot!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Kakorot! Okay, I get it now. So what's a Kakorot? Is it a vegetable? Cause if it is, then let's change the subject!"  
  
  
  
"Kakorot is a human, and that human is Goku."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Goku."  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
  
"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"I don't get you at all! First you talk about ants, then you talk about carrots, then you talk about this person named Kakorot, now you're talking about Gokus, whatever they are! Who's Kakorot?"  
  
  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........................GOKU YOU STUPIDHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Who's GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........................GOKU YOU STUPIDHEAD? I've never heard of him before? Is he a he or a she? Is he/she nice?"  
  
  
  
"Urrrr, no, he's pure evil!"  
  
  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........................GOKU YOU STUPIDHEAD is gonna eat the ants,NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Boy, this kid should get a life." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more!" Bulma added.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Trunks replied.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Goten walked over.  
  
  
  
"ME TOO!" everyone said except Goku and the whining Shippo.  
  
  
  
"Hm. I wonder what everyone's talking about?" Goku wondered. "I'm hungry! Time for a quick snack!"  
  
  
  
Goku mistook an ant for a raisin, and ate it.   
  
  
  
"Hey, this raisin moves around in my mouth!" Goku swallowed the "raisin". "Mmmm! It dances down my throat as well!"  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
"KAKOROT! YOU IDIOT YOU KILLED AN ANT! I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE AN ANT FOR A RAISIN!? THIS IS A RAISIN!" Vegeta picked up a "raisin" and ate it. "You're right, these things do move around in your mouth and they do dance down your throat. WAIT! THAT MUST MEAN THAT! THAT! THAT!" Vegeta couldn't believe what happened, so he didn't want to say it. Someone needed to bring him back down to earth by saying what needed to be said.  
  
  
  
"DAD! YOU JUST ATE THE ANT!" Trunks said for Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO! I KILLED THE ANTS!!!!!" Vegeta punished himself by banging Shippo against his head multiple times.  
  
  
  
"NO-O-OOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shippo yelled between the bangs his body was inflicting on Vegeta's head.  
  
  
  
"Hah! This is sooooo fun!" Naraku picked up a large jar. It was labeled "ALL THE ANTS IN THE UNIVERSE." Next he took Vegeta's deal the anteaters gave him and put it in a nearby solar powered paper shredder.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MY DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta. "NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT ANY OF THE ANTS I HAVEN'T ALREADY ATE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Boy, he should get a life! Who'd want to eat ants?" wondered Shippo. "They are too high in protein! Protein is healthy for you! And whatever is healthy for you is bad for you and me!"  
  
  
  
"Now to my business!" Naraku held up the jar.  
  
  
  
"Naraku! Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'm warning you Naraku!" Koga warned.  
  
  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Inuyasha argued. Suddenly, Koga and Inuyasha started an argument about who would say what, until they finally, for once, agreed.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Naraku! Eat the ants, and you're finished!" Koga yelled.  
  
  
  
"HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT, NARAKU!' AFTER I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  
  
"Whatever!" Koga replied.  
  
  
  
"ALRIGHT, NARAKU! I'M GONNA WASTE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. "THAT WAS MY OTHER LINE!" Everyone around him fell down, including Naraku, and suddenly stood up (like in animes where the character says something stupid and everyone falls down and gets back up again! Yeah! That thing!).  
  
  
  
"Anyway, back to my business!" Naraku opened the jar, somehow enlarged his mouth, and ate all the ants in the jar.  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Goku, Vegeta, and Shippo as Naraku finished off the ants.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Good protein!" Naraku rejoiced. "Anyway, now the cool thing to do is to go and eat all the bugs in sight! It's good for your body, and it stops pest problems!"  
  
  
  
"Why should we listen to you, ANT-EATER!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"He's not an anteater! You are one confusing person! You always change the subject in the middle, you talk about things that don't make any sense what-so-ever, and now you're calling a demon an anteater?" Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
"I meant that he's an ant-eater because he ate the ants! So he's an ant-eater person!" Vegeta tried to explain, but only made the problem more confusing.  
  
  
  
"I still don't get it, but oh well." Shippo took a white board and a red marker and wrote something on it. Then every time Vegeta wasn't looking in his direction, Shippo would point the sign to Vegeta. The sign read "HERE IS A FREAKY CONFUSING PERSON! MISTAKES A DEMON FOR AN ANTEATER! TALKS ABOUT THINGS THAT DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! YEP! THAT'S THIS GUY!" and there was an arrow pointing towards Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head, and Shippo quickly dashed away from sight before Vegeta noticed he was there. He kept doing that until Naraku spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, you should listen to me because if you don't, then you will never return home!" Naraku solved that problem with ease. He quickly grabbed Shippo's sign from out of his hands and read it. "How rude! Calling me a freaky person! This is not very nice, young fox! Things like this should be recycled." Naraku put it in a cardboard disposal and locked it up. Then he swallowed the key, and erased the combination from his mind. "There! Now no one will know that that youngster called me a freaky and confusing person who mistakes a demon for an anteater and talks about confusing things! Yep! That's me! Which isn't true! Wait! I just said what I wasn't trying to say! Darn it!" Naraku erased part of Shippo's memory, the part when he first made the sign until right now. Then he erased everyone else's minds so they wouldn't remember what he revealed. "NOW, EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND EAT THE ANTS! OOPS! I MEAN GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND EAT ALL THE BUGS AND INSECTS IN SIGHT!"  
  
  
  
"What about arachnids (is that spelled right?)?" asked Shippo. "Spiders are important too!"  
  
  
  
"FINE! YOU CAN EAT THE SPIDERS TOO!" Naraku announced.  
  
  
  
"Yaaaaaay!" Shippo cheered. "Wait, does anyone know what I was doing until now?"   
  
  
  
Everyone shook their heads, including Naraku, who had erased his own mind of the incident.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, everyone went down on the ground and ate every bug in sight.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo (Shippo transformed into a dog) cheated by using their noses to find the most bugs.  
  
  
  
"NO FAIR, INUYASHA! SHIPPO! YOU CHEATED!" Kagome yelled after the hunt was over.  
  
  
  
"I tried to stop them, Kagome, but I was unable to. They were acting too much like disobedient mutts to be controlled by a civilized demon like me!" Koga tried to keep Kagome from suspecting that he did it too.  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Koga, but I saw you using your nose against the floor as well!" Kagome replied. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I don't see stuff demons do, even if they are faster than some human eyes!!!"  
  
  
  
"Besides, eating bugs is sooooooooooo not cool!" said Scrapypine.  
  
  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" asked everyone.  
  
  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW???????? I'm Scrapypine, the red hawk!" Scrapypine announced. "I'm the guest star of this chapter!"  
  
  
  
"Guest star?" asked everyone, confused.  
  
  
  
"Don't you people, demons and other stuff know anything!? LOOK UP THERE!" Scrapypine looked up at the top of the chapter. It read:  
  
Chapter 4: Everyone has the latest FAD  
  
Everyone stands around with burritos in their hands as they watch Inuyasha blow up Erika's gym, and watch Koga kill Erika and her friends and Pokemon as they try to escape the slaughter. Then Vegeta uses an energy blast to destroy the power plant hidden in the woods. Then everything else except the destruction group (that's all the Z fighters, IY group, Yusuke group, etc. etc. etc.) blows up from all the stored electricity.  
  
Scrapypine seemed very confused. "WHAT!?!? This isn't how it's supposed to look! Everyone is such an idiot! They don't do anything right!" Scrapypine, ignoring all the angry faces of the now insulted characters, in which Shippo didn't even notice that he was just insulted, took a computer, E-mailed Patriotic Puppy, printed it out, and pasted it to the top of the chapter. It read:  
  
Chapter 4: Everyone has the latest FAD  
  
Hi there! Puppy here! Hey, I want to tell you something very important! I'm very sorry that I couldn't post this up! Scrapypine here had tied me up to a chair and locked me in a closet! Good thing I'm a good escape artist! But I couldn't say anything for the next few chapters! Bad Scrapy! Anyway, I'm gonna introduce my new made-up character, Scrapypine! He's a red hawk, has an IQ of a scientist, though he never uses more than 1/8 of it, and he is a great person, I mean animal, on FAD's. That's probably the only thing he's good at besides talking nonstop about nonsense! And he is really happy to be in this new fanfic! Check him out! I created him special to help you out in your FAD's! Hope you search for him! He's almost impossible to miss because he's such a jabber-jaw! See ya!  
  
I HATE disclaimers! But anyway, I'll write a little song! It's of Jingle Bells, and I don't own that song either.  
  
Jingle Bells  
  
Kikyo Smells  
  
She keeps coming back to life (WHICH REALLY SUCKS!)  
  
She keeps trying to kill Inuyasha  
  
By dragging him into hell (seeing as it's the name of the underworld, it doesn't count for swearing, but I stil rated it!)  
  
Jingle Socks  
  
IY Rocks  
  
Cause he's really funny!  
  
In rain or snow or if it's sunny  
  
He'll always be the best! YAY!  
  
Okay, so it wasn't all that good. But give me some credit here! And I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Everyone stands around with burritos in their hands as they watch Inuyasha blow up Erika's gym, and watch Koga kill Erika and her friends and Pokemon as they try to escape the slaughter. Then Vegeta uses an energy blast to destroy the power plant hidden in the woods. Then everything else except the destruction group (that's all the Z fighters, IY group, Yusuke group, etc. etc. etc.) blows up from all the stored electricity.  
  
"SO?" said everybody.  
  
  
  
"So, the cool thing to do now is to start a party and wreck everything in sight!" Scrapypine advised.  
  
  
  
"GREAT IDEA, SCRAPYPINE!!! LET'S START A PARTY!!!!" everyone started a party. Bulma got out her stereo system, boom box, CDs, and records to be a DJ. The remaining girls went to get streamers, food, and other party things over in the nearby market in the village by the forest they were in (if you're wondering why the gang's suddenly in the forest, I'm not telling! It's just one of those unsolved mysteries of life! Things happen!). Everyone else just waited until the party started. Kagome even managed to find one of those color balls that swirl around and flash different colored circles of light at whatever they hit. This one ran on batteries, and it was the one with three of the balls on it! Sango found some streamers, Misty found some chairs, portable tables, which her Pokemon helped carry, and some table cloths, and Mai found some food, such as punch, chips, chocolate, salsa, etc. etc. etc. And Rin helped as best as she could to carry some extra stuff, including a karaoke machine in case anyone wanted to sing.  
  
  
  
Mainly, the IY group just sat around and talked the whole time. Vegeta and Goten were fighting over who got that last pie. Vegeta won in the end, and put the coconut pie in a plastic container.  
  
  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! COCONUT SUCKS!" Trunks watched his father fly on top of a nearby cave.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!?" Goku replied, walking out of the cave and looking at Vegeta. "What are you doing up there?"  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna cause a cave-in! Is anyone in the cave?!" Vegeta called back.  
  
  
  
"Hm. There is now!" Goku walked inside of the cave.  
  
  
  
"IDIOT! I'LL CRUSH YOU NOW!" Vegeta caused the cave-in, but Goku zoomed out of it, but didn't look forward and is face went straight into the coconut pie that Vegeta was carrying around. "I figured you'd do something like this, so I staged the whole thing!"  
  
  
  
"HEY! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" Goku wiped the remainder of the pie off his face, grabbed a nearby cake and threw it. It missed Vegeta, but hit Team Rocket, who was surprisingly invited to the party, in the faces.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Look, James, this cake looks simply delicious!" Jessie cheered.  
  
  
  
"I know! Let's find out!" James took a bite.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's soooooooo meowsa good!" Meowth cheered.  
  
  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that they liked it!" Goku replied.   
  
  
  
"They look like easy prey!" Vegeta launched an energy blast at Team Rocket, but it somehow swerved to the side and missed. "WHAT!?!?!? MY ATTACK MISSED!!!!??????????"   
  
  
  
"Here, let me show you how it's done!" Goku readied a Kamehameha wave (is that spelled right?).  
  
  
  
"Hey! I'm perfectly able to destroy them!" Vegeta yelled as Goku said the words to launch the blast.   
  
  
  
He launched it. The blast hit Team Rocket, blowing them sky high!  
  
  
  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" cried the team as they disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Aw man! I didn't destroy them!" Goku whined.  
  
  
  
"HEY! AT LEAST YOU HIT THEM!" Rin cheered Goku up.  
  
  
  
"What's the point of this thing?" asked Inuyasha, drinking a glass of punch.  
  
  
  
"It's to have fun, Inuyasha!" Kagome answered, eating some chips and drinking a can of pop.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bulma decided to play a slow song.  
  
  
  
"Alright, people, here's your first chance to dance with a partner in a close dance! Now take a partner and dance baby!" Bulma said through the microphone.  
  
  
  
"Would you care to dance, Sango?" asked Miroku. Sango was dressed in her usual outfit, not the demon slayer outfit! And surprisingly enough, Miroku was wearing a white tux! He claimed that Kagome got it for him. I really doubt that, but of course, Sango said yes, and they left.  
  
  
  
One by one, the remaining members of the group found partners, except the kids and a few adults, and left for the dance floor, which was a cleared off space on the dirt ground.  
  
  
  
Once the song was over, a lot of the people went off the dance floor and took a breather. Then Bulma put on a fast song, which was like a rock and roll song.  
  
  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna dance for once! Later Inuyasha!" Kagome ran off onto the dance floor. Brock followed after her, and quickly got a slap from a lot of the girls he asked to dance with, and was sent off the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"Okay! This one is not for two people to dance with together. People, no pairs, just dance by yourself!" Bulma informed, holding Brock by the vest.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna go out there? You've been sitting in that chair all this time!" Sango said to Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"I just don't see the point in it." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.  
  
  
  
"Well, see ya!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku left for the dance floor.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! I wanna dance!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go ahead without me." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay, but you're missing out!" Rin ran off for a clear spot on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Joey! Aren't you at least gonna go out there once?" asked Mai.  
  
  
  
"Nah, you know I'm not the dancing type!" Joey replied.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, see ya!" Mai left.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Joey pulled out a magazine, put in some ear-plugs, and started to read.  
  
~**~*YAY! Cliffie! I love righting these! YAYNESS! Anyways, REVIEW! OR SAY GOODBYE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHA!^_^~*~*~* 


	5. Destruction Begins again

Chapter 5: Destruction Begins (again)  
  
Hi there! This is Patriotic Puppy here! Just to let you know, I need to tell you that there won't be any guest star today. Nope, none! At least not in this chapter! See ya! Enjoy chapter 5! I don't own anything of Inuyasha.  
  
As everyone partied, and IY and Joey sat there and watched, some people were watching them from some nearby bushes.  
  
  
  
"Why can't we crash the party, Naraku?" asked Kagura.  
  
  
  
"Not yet." Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"Hmph. I don't get why you don't want to crash the party, join it, or even come up with FADs. It's incredibly annoying! I want to do something fun for a change!"   
  
  
  
"Shut up and watch." Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Kagura responded.  
  
  
  
"Huh. That was fun, but exhausting!" Kagome sat down beside IY again. "Why don't you go out there?"  
  
  
  
"Don't feel like it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
  
  
"That felt good!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo joined them.  
  
  
  
"AH! I LIKED THAT!" Rin walked to Sesshomaru. "Why do you never want to go out there? It is soooooo fun!"  
  
  
  
"Hm. Dancing isn't my thing." Sessy replied.   
  
  
  
"Now?" asked Kagura.  
  
  
  
"Now." replied Naraku.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Kagura sent her Dance Of Blades at the partiers. Everyone ducked their heads as the blades went everywhere, but surprisingly it didn't destroy anything.  
  
  
  
Naraku turned the color ball thingies off, and appeared with Kagura out of the bushes.  
  
  
  
"What was that for!?" Bulma sounded really annoyed. "You could have wrecked my brand new stereo system!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, my appoligies!" Kagura said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to do somehting like that. We're here to crash the party. Right, Naraku?"  
  
  
  
"Right. Besides, just to let you know, partying isn't the cool thing, now."   
  
  
  
"THEN WHAT IS!?????????" asked everyone.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you once I think of something!" Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"Alright." everyone replied. Then they all walked over to the chairs and benches and waited.  
  
  
  
"I thought of something now!" Narkau anounced half an hour later.  
  
  
  
"What is it? Out with it!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
  
"The cool thing to do now is to cause destruction all over Kanto!" Naraku replied.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's go destroy Kanto now!" Vegeta instructed. Everyone ran off to cause destruction.  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
Everyone ran down to Fuscia City. Kagome and Shippo rode around on the bike as Shippo tossed toys everywhere to destroy the signs, make potholes, etc. Kagome did a no-hander and shot an arrow to destroy cars, buildings, etc. IY and Vegeta went to see which of the two could murder the most people. Mai and Joey went around summoning monsters to destroy buildings. Koga destroyed Koga (the gym leader, not the demon!) and Koga's gym. Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Bulma (Bulma carrying a shotgun) ran into the Safari Zone to kill all the Pokemon. Ash, Misty, and Brock destroyed all the sidewalks with their Pokemon so Kagome couldn't ride her bike. Yusuke and the gang used their powers to blow up everything else. The remaining people just watched.  
  
  
  
"Alright, what's the next city?" asked IY.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" replied everyone.  
  
  
  
"I know, it's, uh, " Brock was holding the map upside-down.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Brock, you're reading the map upside-down!" Ash informed him.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Brock turned it rightside-up. "Alright, I say we go to the next closest, biggest city, which would be Saffron City."  
  
  
  
With that, everyone ran off for Saffron.  
  
~*~*~*^_^~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, stupid Sabrina person, take this!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they fired an energy blast at the gym leader even though they had no idea who Sabrina was except that she was the gym leader. "Got her!"  
  
  
  
"Not quite." Sabrina appeared behind them, floating in mid-air.  
  
  
  
"That's impossible!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hello!? Sabrina's a telekinesis weirdo!" Ash exclaimed as he ran away from Sabrina's Kadabra. "PIKACHU! THUNDER!"  
  
  
  
"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu used thunder and blew up Kadabra.  
  
  
  
"Take this." Sabrina used her powers to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Krillan into the remains of her gym. "That's what you get for destroying my gym. And for what your friend did to my poor Pokemon, Kadabra. He was a faithful Pokemon ever since he was a little Abra. You'll pay without mercy!"  
  
  
  
"Take this!" Brock, Misty, and Ash ordered all their Pokemon to attack Sabrina, but she used her powers to deflect them.  
  
  
  
"RUN!" Ash yelled as he, Misty, and Brock ran away with all their Pokemon behind them.  
  
  
  
"How about this!" Inuyasha launched his wind scar attack, totally disintegrating Sabrina.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Sabrina before her head exploded.  
  
  
  
"Nice work for a mutt." Koga replied. "But I could do way better! Cause I destroyed Koga! A trained gym leader!"  
  
  
  
"You wanna test that!?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at Koga.  
  
  
  
"Glad to."  
  
  
  
"Alright! They're gonna fight again! The red guy's gonna totally waste the brown guy again!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"No, the brown guy's gonna win!" Goten yelled.  
  
  
  
"No, the red guy won last time, so he's gonna win this time!"  
  
"NO HE WON'T!" Goten yelled.  
  
"YES HE WILL!" Trunks yelled back, then the two started the argument again.  
  
  
  
"Alright, this time I'll kill you!" Inuyasha charged at Koga.  
  
  
  
"SIT!"  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha fell. Kagome rode up on her bike.  
  
  
  
"You both have a one-track mind, ya know that!?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and Koga. "You should really grow up and stop acting like children!"  
  
  
  
"You're right, Kagome. I apologize for that mutt's rude behavior." Koga tried to blame Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"You take me for a fool, don't you?" asked Kagome, glaring at Koga. "I'm not an idiot, I take school classes, and I know math, and geometry, and geology, and oceanography, and-"  
  
  
  
"Alright! Enough with the science crap! Alright!" Koga yelled.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, wolf! What are you doing blaming it all on me!?" Inuyasha stood up.  
  
  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha, it's all tooken care of so relax!" Kagome replied in her usual calm voice.  
  
  
  
"Besides, I'm tired of causing destruction." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up. Sango continued. "I mean, I'm used to helping people, not slaughtering them! Besides, this isn't even our own home."  
  
  
  
"You're right. I think we should go and make a different deal with Naraku." Kagome said in her angered tone. "Let's go find him!"  
  
  
  
"Looking for me?" asked Naraku, appearing in front of Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Naraku! We're all tired of causing destruction!"  
  
  
  
"Not me!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"And we want a different deal!"  
  
  
  
"Not me!" said all the Z fighters.  
  
  
  
"And we don't want to slaughter anyone else!"  
  
  
  
"Not me!" the Z fighters, Koga, and Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"And we all want to go home!"  
  
  
  
"Yep!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not asking for your opinions!" Kagome flared at the group.  
  
  
  
"FINE!" said the group.  
  
  
  
"FINE!" said Kagome.  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" the remaining people yelled, except Naraku and Kagura, Kagura just showed up. They stopped them, for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
  
"Stooooooooop!" they tried again.  
  
  
  
"Alright." the group said.  
  
  
  
"FINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku yelled.  
  
  
  
"Why are you joining our argument!? You didn't share an opinion!" the group started to beat up Naraku.  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!" Naraku wailed inside the cloud of dust that formed over the angry mob.  
  
  
  
"Man, poor Naraku!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, and the remaining members who didn't argue said.  
  
  
  
"I think that Naraku guy was so stupid!" Kuwabara remarked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, though I think he's just a stupid weakling!" Yusuke added.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think for a demon he'd have a bit more courage." Kurama replied.  
  
  
  
"I think demons who blackmail are complete idiots." Hiei said without thinking.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you blackmailed me once, so doesn't that make you an idiot!?" Yusuke teased.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hiei pulled out his sword, and tried to cut Yusuke into pieces, but Yusuke grabbed the point on the 5th swing.  
  
  
  
"Well well well, we have a slacker here! What's the matter Hiei? Lost your speed? Or has little old twerp caught up to you again?" Yusuke teased.  
  
  
  
"Why are they fighting?" asked Hamtaro from on Mai's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Who knows? Probably just a human thing." Boss replied from Joey's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I've argued with you a few times." Hamtaro admitted.  
  
  
  
"Oh well, it wasn't that serious." Boss said.  
  
  
  
"Did you just hear something, Joey?" asked Mai, she was talking about Hamtaro and Boss, which she didn't relize they were on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Probably those little rats or something on our shoulders." Joey replied.  
  
  
  
"RATS!!?!? Oh my gosh! Get them off of me! I hate rats!" Mai was shaking around trying to fling them off, but Hamtaro wouldn't let go.  
  
  
  
"It's okay! I'm a hamster not a rat!" Hamtaro yelled as loud as he could, but Mai couldn't hear him, seeing as she was yelling and screaming.  
  
  
  
"Mai! It's not that bad! Here! I'll get it off if you stand still!" Joey yelled over Mai's screaching.  
  
  
  
"HURRY!!!!!!!!" Mai wailed.  
  
  
  
"Got him!" Joey declared as he grabbed Hamtaro and grabbed Boss off of his shoulder. "What? These are hamsters!"  
  
  
  
"JOEY! YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT ME ALL SCREAMING AND SCREACHING OVER SOME STUPID HAMSTERS!?" Mai seemed really ticked. "I'M NEVER FORGIVING YOU! YOU HEAR ME JOEY WHEELER? I MEAN, YOU SAID THEY WERE RATS! NOT HAMSTERS! THAT CHANGES THE ENTIRE THING!"  
  
  
  
"HEY! THEY'RE ALL IN THE SAME FAMILY! RELAX! BESIDES, YOU COULD HAVE LOOKED DOWN AT THEM AND NOTICED WHAT THEY WERE!" Joey yelled, but Mai quickly slapped him really really hard on the head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP! JUST DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!"   
  
  
  
"Should we do something about their arguing?" asked Sango.  
  
  
  
"No. It would be better for us and for them if they learned their lesson and solved their problems on their own." Miroku answered.  
  
  
  
"But we should do something!" Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
"No. We should let them learn from their experiences."  
  
~*~*~*Who cares? It was kind of long, though it wasn't much of a cliffie. I know, there's a lot of major OOCness in this fic, but it's funny! I mean, read the summaries and the ratings! I mean, it says that it's a HUMOR fic! So, yeah! It's supposed to be humorous! REVIEW!^_^~*~*~* 


	6. Home At LastI Think

Chapter 6: Home at last......I think  
  
Hello! Puppy here! Just to let you know about this chapter, there will be some things changing. One thing, a lot of the characters are heading home! But what they are in for is a surprise for the IY gang. You'll see for yourself in this chapter! Something happens that IY and his friends won't like. So watch this chapter and see if you can find what went terribly wrong! I'm gonna write a poem as a disclaimer!  
  
I love Inuyasha  
  
So what should I do?  
  
I don't own any of it  
  
So who should I....sue?  
  
Who cares!? I suck at writing poems like this!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like just regular boring ones! But who cares? We're at the last chapter! HURRAY!  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't stop them?" asked Shippo.  
  
  
  
"Positive." Miroku replied.  
  
  
  
"I say we should just slaughter them all." Kagura suggested.  
  
  
  
"No, that would be wrong." Miroku replied.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I won't slaughter them." Kagura gave in easily.  
  
  
  
"When have you ever agreed with us?" asked Sango.  
  
  
  
"Since I noticed that in different animes Naraku is an idiot, so he let's me do whatever I want, and he's forgotten that he has my heart in his hands. So I don't have to always obey him. Sometimes he goes overboard. You know he really doesn't know how to bring you back."  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!?"   
  
  
  
"He's been here so long that he is unable to control the portals. Now all his portals do is take everyone to a different show at random."  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" everyone who was fighting stopped and stared. Then they all ran over to Kagura.  
  
  
  
"Is it really true?" asked Kagome. "That we can't go back?"  
  
  
  
"Yep. It's true." Kagura replied.  
  
  
  
"KAGURA!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM! I WAS!!!!!!!!!" Naraku yelled.  
  
  
  
"Stop your whining. Besides, we can't get back without using the portal, which you can only call upon. Now, all we need to do is go through the portal and go through each of the random animes until we find our own." Kagura strategized.  
  
  
  
"Well, what's there to lose?" wondered Shippo.  
  
  
  
"Yeah let's do it!" Joey announced.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired of hanging here." Mai replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi's really gonna yell at me for how long I've been gone." Goku admitted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I want to see Gohan!" Goten replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks added. "I wanna tell Gohan all about our adventure!"  
  
  
  
"I wanna go home and tell all our ham-ham friends about this!" Hamtaro and Boss announced.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hamtaro, can I tell it to Bijiou personally, as in, away from the others?" asked Boss.  
  
  
  
"Sure Boss! Anything for a friend!" answered Hamtaro. "I'll remember this one for sure!" just then, Hamtaro forgot it.  
  
  
  
"Great!" Boss exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I just want to get out of this freaky place!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"Great! Then I can tell Jaken all about the adventure we had!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
  
  
"I just want to go see 18 and my kid!" Krillan replied. "She'll be wondering about where I've been and what I've been up to these past few days."  
  
  
  
"I just hope Keiko won't yell at me!" Yusuke worried.  
  
  
  
"Ah don't worry, Urameshi, she's done that to you before and you never get that much hurt. Besides you've been hurt by demons more than her!" Kuwabara reassured.  
  
  
  
"But you've never seen Keiko when she's mad!" Yusuke added.  
  
  
  
"Well, this has been a lovely experience, but I'd prefer home." Kurama replied.  
  
  
  
"I think coming here was a complete waste of time." Hiei commented.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Naraku, open the portal." Kagura ordered.  
  
  
  
"Do not order me around, Kagura, don't you remember that I hold your heart right here in my hands." Naraku sounded evil again.  
  
  
  
"Well it seems you're back to normal." Kagura replied. "Now just open the stupid portal so we can get out of here!"  
  
  
  
"Alright." Naraku opened the portal. Everyone except Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokemon were sucked into the portal. They all waved goodbye.   
  
  
  
The gang was emptied out into this park, but everything was large. And they were the size of hamsters! And Hamtar and Boss were the size of them!  
  
  
  
"AH! THAT THING JUST SUPER-SIZED ITSELF!" Kagome shreeked.  
  
  
  
"It looks like we were the ones who shrunk!" Shippo corrected. But he was hard to see from our own view because he was 1/3 the size of an ant! Though there were no more ants in the universe so you couldn't compare them anyway.  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like we're home!" Hamtaro exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"HAMTARO! BOSS!" cheered a lot of hamsters, running out of a rock doorway by a tree.   
  
  
  
  
  
"HEY THERE EVERYONE!" greeted Hamtaro and Boss.  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" asked a hamster with a pink scarf.  
  
  
  
"Yes! We were so worried!" said a white hamster with blue ribbons in her hair and had a French accent.  
  
  
  
"Oh we were on an adventure because an evil guy sucked us into a portal and dropped us in a different show!" Boss seemed flattered to see the hamster. "I wasn't hurt at all Bijiou! I protected Hamtaro and myself!"  
  
  
  
"That is great, but are you really okay, Hamtaro?" asked Bijiou.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Hamtaro reassured.  
  
  
  
"Good. Come in and have some tea and some sunflower seeds and you can tell me all that happened!" Bijiou lead Hamtaro away from the others and down the tunnels.   
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Boss stood frozen. "I was supposed to tell Bijiou what happened! No fair! Hamtaro always gets the attention!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's get moving before a giant foot squishes us!" Mai ordered. And the portal opened and they were all sucked in.  
  
  
  
They landed in a forest again.  
  
  
  
"Hey! This is the forest at Duelist Island!" Mai exclaimed. "I'm finally home!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Joey!" Serenity called, running over to Joey.  
  
  
  
"Serenity!" Joey ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Where were you? I missed you so much big brother!" Serenity added.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Joey! Mai!" Yugi greeted.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Mai!" Tea greeted as well.  
  
  
  
"It's about time you came back!" Tristan added. "Where were you? Alaska?"  
  
  
  
"Very funny Trist." Joey replied.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's get out of here before any mushy stuff happens." Kagura ordered. The portal opened and they were all sucked in.  
  
  
  
They appeared on an island that was very small, and it had a pink house that read Kame House on it. There was an old man sitting in a chair in front of the house and there was an old green-gray turtle by his side.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's Master Roshi's place! We're back home!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hey Master Roshi! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks yelled in both of Master Roshi's ears.  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Master Roshi wailed.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trunks and Goten laughed.  
  
  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" Master Roshi yelled back. "Hey, by the way, how come you're all back here? I thought you were missing!"  
  
  
  
"We were, but now we're back!" Bulma explained. "It's a long story."  
  
  
  
The portal opened and they were gone.  
  
  
  
"See ya!" Trunks and Goten waved to Koga and Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Cream the brown guy for me!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Slaughter the red guy for me!" Goten called.  
  
  
  
The gang appeared in a town in front of a school. There were people wearing school uniforms. The girls wore bluish skirts and blouses, and the boys wore dark blue jumpsuits.  
  
  
  
"Yusuke! THERE YOU ARE!" said an angry voice, and a brown haired girl walked up to Yusuke. "Where have you been? You've been missing for days! The least you could do was tell your mother or me where you're going!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Keiko! I couldn't tell you because on my way home I got sucked into a portal with my friends!" Yusuke tried to explain.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! As if! That's a lame excuse!" Keiko yelled. "You brat!"  
  
  
  
"Yusuke!" a blue haired girl ran up to Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"What is it Botan?" asked Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"There's an emergency!" Botan replied. "It seems there's a demon running loose around here that is disguised as a human. His name is Naraku, and he isn't from this world. He's from another world."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you mean this guy?" asked Yusuke, pointing to Naraku.  
  
  
  
"OH MY YES! THAT'S THE ONE YUSUKE! GET HIM QUICKLY! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Botan screamed.  
  
  
  
"No he's not, they're going back to his world right now." Yusuke replied. "Now hurry up and go people! I want to go back to my life now!"  
  
  
  
"Fine. Naraku!" Inuyasha ordered. The portal opened, and the gang was sucked in.  
  
  
  
They landed in this weird place, a cave-like place that contained all these weird objects.  
  
  
  
"What is this place?" asked Kagome.  
  
  
  
"It feels creepy!" Shippo shivered. "I don't like it here!"  
  
  
  
"Hm. It seems that this cavern of some sort has it's own aura." Miroku replied.  
  
  
  
"And look at all these glass objects!" Sango looked at all the dusty objects around the walls of the room.  
  
  
  
"FOX FIRE!" cried Shippo as he used fox fire to light up part of the room a bit more for a few seconds so people could see more clearly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Naraku! Get us out of here right now!" Koga ordered.  
  
  
  
"Look!" Kagome pointed to the light of the swirling vortex, and Kagura and Naraku entered, but the vortex disappeared before the IY gang could reach there.   
  
  
  
Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Rin were all trapped in the cave place. And Kilala and Myoga if you want to count them.  
  
  
  
"Here. I have a flashlight in my backpack." Kagome pulled out the flashlight.  
  
  
  
The gang wandered around the cavern until they came to the ending. They ended up in a busy city on the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"How'd we get here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"We're in my city!" Kagome exclaimed. "See! There are the shopping malls I buy all sorts of clothes at, and there's a nice restaurant's where I like to eat sometimes with my friends. But wait, I don't remember seeing that cave!"  
  
  
  
The gang looked behind them to see why the cave was there, but it was no longer there.  
  
  
  
"The cave! It's gone!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Was this just a portal?" wondered Sango.  
  
  
  
"Maybe." Miroku added.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's go to my house for starters." Kagome suggested.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru said nothing the whole way. Neither did anyone else for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome announced when she opened the door. "And I brought some friends!"  
  
  
  
Sota walked down the stairs. When he noticed Inuyasha, he became ecstatic.  
  
  
  
"WOW SIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT INUYASHA OVER! THAT IS SOOOO COOL!" Sota announced.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Kagome's mom, peering around the corner from the living room. "Oh hello Inuyasha! I didn't expect to see you here so soon! Now, who are these others, Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"They're my friends from the past!" Kagome replied.  
  
  
  
"You mean you're calling Seshomaru, Rin, and that flea bag wolf over there friends!?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
  
  
"Just play along with it! If mom found out that your brother was evil, she'd totally flip!" Kagome replied.  
  
  
  
"What was that about me?" asked Koga.  
  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
  
So the IY gang was introduced to the Higurashi residence, fed, showed around the house, showed around the city, and showed where they would sleep until Kagome could find a way to get them back to their own time.  
  
  
  
"So why are we sleeping here?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
"Because you can't get back to your world yet until I find a plan!" Kagome replied. "You know, you could act more of a good guy than a bad one! You'd be good at it!"  
  
  
  
"Yay! We get to have a sleep-over!" Rin cheered. "But what about Jaken?"  
  
~*~*~*Back in the feudal era!~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku and Kagura exited the portal for about the 10th time after they abandoned the IY gang, and were back home.  
  
  
  
"Master Sesshomaru? Master? Where are you!?" Jaken ran around and around in circles yelling the same thing over and over again waving his arms and staff around and around again like a total idiot. Ah and Uhn, the horse-dragon creature that Rin named, was staring at him doing his most uncivilized act.  
  
  
  
"Isn't that the servant of Sesshomaru?" asked Kagura. "Hm. I wonder why he's so frantic to find him?"  
  
  
  
"Hmph. I bet Sesshomaru found him a nuisance and abandoned him." Naraku said loud enough for Jaken to hear.  
  
  
  
Jaken stopped.  
  
  
  
"Really? Would the master I worked and obeyed for all these years betray me and abandon me? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaken whined. "I know! I'll run away and start a living on my own!" Jaken ran away with Ah and Uhn staring and still waiting in the same place. Eventually it stood up and followed the scent of Jaken.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*^_^POOR JAKEN! I'M SO EVIL!^_^~*~*~*  
  
"Good night everyone!" Kagome said before leaving with Shippo upstairs to her room.  
  
  
  
"Good night Kagome." replied Miroku and Sango. No one else replied.  
  
  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Kagome left.  
  
  
  
But 2 more years passed and Kagome never found one way to bring her friends back to their own time. She and Inuyasha tried to seek out Naraku or Kagura, but they were no where to be found. So Kagome decided that the gang would just have to stay with her, and not go anywhere when she was in school, even though that never stopped Inuyasha from exploring the city, but he had to wear a hat. And every time he got back Kagome was already home and she gave him a few sits. And once in a while, Inuyasha would save someone or do a good deed that would end up on the news, so Kagome couldn't make him sit.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
